geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bausha Vortex
Bausha Vortex 'is a Nine Circles Level created by Pennutoh. The level was verified by Acharne after 9,728 attempts, and it currently sits at the number-five spot on the The Official Extreme and Insane Demons Ranking List. Information Bausha Vortex is an extreme demon created by Pennutoh. Most of its difficulty comes from its vast amount of crucial timings, invisible portals, and moving obstacles. Unlike most Nine Circles remakes, this one features a unique effect, found only to a few remakes which is a typical electro-styled level, hence the nickname ''Electro Circles'. Gameplay The level starts off as a cube sequence, consisting of mostly gravity changes and annoying timings. A low-detail mode (Referred to as "Lag Killer" in the level) is found here. It is then followed by a ship mode, which closely resembles Quasar's ship mode. The background design of this part is somehow same as the original Nine Circles ship BG but does utilizes moving background and 2.0 decoration, then followed by a confusing cube mode which ultimately focuses on memory because of the amounts of fake lining, portals, and jump pads throughout this part. After the part, the gravity changes and the words: "GOOD LUCK!" can be seen. The infamous wave mode utilized by most Nine Circles levels. Also, there is a custom background can be found. Additionally, it also contains content that makes most Nine Circles levels: Sudden speed changes, dual portals, and the famous Nine Circles effect. The wave mode also features a Ball/Wave mixed dual inspired by an unrated Nine Circles level called Fox Circles and a buggy and yet annoying dual flat out wave mode. The last part of the level is a cube, mostly contains triple spikes which oddly resembles Firewall's first cube part. In-order to add difficulty to this part: Some of the spikes there are moving, designed to confuse the player unequivocally. The level then ends as a ball mode, with text saying: "BAUSHA VORTEX VERIFIED BY ACHARNE". Trivia * So far, this is the first Nine Circles level to be rated in Update 2.1, despite its 2.0 decorations. ** The level lacks Quadruple speed portal or the Spider mode as the reason is mentioned above. * The Nine Circles color schemes during the wave part are: Violet, Cerulean, Sea Green, Yellow, Orange, and Fuschia respectively. * The level features very good sync, and shortly before putting to verify Bausha Vortex, Acharne made a video about his favourite syncing levels (and creators), and there was Pennutoh. * "Bausha" or "Bauscia" is a term that defines the highest social class in the Italian city of Milan. * This level was originally called BS Circles, as shown in an older video. * This level peaked at number four on the list, but was knocked down to number five after Erebus was verified. * This level syncs with over 3 different songs, including DJnates Theory of Everything 3. This is an unusual thing, matched by very few levels. Category:User Created Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Long Levels Category:Demon Levels Category:Nine Circles Levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:2017 Levels Category:Featured Levels